


What's Our Meet-Cute?

by RinRin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoptive family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, GFY, M/M, Madara is Dad, Meet-Cute, Teens being teens, Tobirama is Pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: The biggest question Danzo, Koharu, Homura, Hiruzen, Kagami, and Torifu (aka the Senju-Uchiha siblings) had was this:How did Dad and Pops first meet?  According to Uncle Izuna, it was a meet-cute, but that leaves many options.So they speculate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing I thought up while waiting for my pizza today. I didn't meet anyone in any significant way while waiting, but I like to think about possibilities. The second scenario comes from [here](http://meetcuteproject.tumblr.com/%20) with some alterations.  
> The ages are vague, but Hiruzen and Kagami are the eldest and Homura and Danzo the youngest. I have ideas about how they got Hiruzen and Kagami, but they weren't plot relevant, and I'm not sure about the rest.

_Madara sighed.  He couldn’t believe that after dragging him to this party against his will, Hashirama had abandoned him.  Well to be fair to his friend, Mito Uzumaki had pulled Hashirama onto the dance floor with a sly smile.  If Madara was the type that was interested in women- in particular scary women who could easily kick his ass (like his brother was)- then he would be head over heels for Mito._

_Madara decided that he couldn’t stand the oppressive smell of the smoke and the alcohol and the sweat of moving bodies, he moved out of the apartment and sat down on the stairs near the landing.  He glanced around, vaguely happy that there wasn’t anyone around._

This, _he thought,_ is good.

_He heard some stumbling behind him and groaned.  Here he was trying to get away from all of the drunk idiots, and now one was coming his way.  He stared up at the man that now was a few steps above him.  The man was thin and the dark blues of his clothing stood out sharply against his white skin and hair.  His red tattoos on his cheeks and chin not only accented his red eyes, but also gave him a wild look._

_The man locked eyes with him and smiled._

_“Hi, I’m Tobirama.  Can I have a piece of chicken?”_

“Oh, bullshit!” Koharu blurted out, interrupting Danzo, “You got that from _Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind_!”

Danzo turned red.  Homura wasn’t sure if it was in embarrassment for being caught having watched _Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind_ enough to bring up a scene from it well enough to be recognized, or if it was in anger at being called out on basing his scenario on said movie.

“Well how do _you_ think they met?” Danzo shot back, a scowl on his face as he reached for another slice of pizza.

“Let’s see,” Koharu looked up at the ceiling in thought, “Oh! I’ve got it!”

 _Tobirama stared at the man at the table in the small nitch coffee shop as he waited for his drink.  He felt that he_ knew _that man, but he just couldn’t figure out where.  He absentmindedly thanked the barista as they handed over the latte, and walked over to the man._

_“Can I help you?” the man asked, a frown on his face._

_“I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere before,” Tobirama stared at the man as he squirmed, “god, this is going to bug me until I figure it out.”_

_“I have to go,” the man said, starting to stand up._

_“No, don’t go anywhere,” Tobirama snapped, sitting down across from the man, his eyes narrowing, “I’ll get this.”_

_“Look I’m sure that we don’t know each other,” the man shifted uncomfortably._

_“Wait, do we have mutual friends? Do you know my brother, Hashirama?” Tobirama asked, his brow furrowed._

_“Yes, that must be it,” the man said, sounding relieved._

_“No, that’s not it.  He would have introduced us already,” Tobirama waved off.  He leaned back, scrutinizing the man before his eyes widened and he leaned forward, “OH SHIT! YOU’RE ON GAYTUBE!” Tobirama all but yelled out.  The man blushed._

“That is just as unlikely!” Kagami protested, “I mean, really!  I can’t see Dad as a porn star!”

“Not to mention the disturbing fact that we now know what gets Koharu’s motor running,” Torifu added, his nose wrinkling as he stared at Koharu, “Nothing like learning your sister’s kinks to ruin your appetite.”

“…right,” Hiruzen said after they all paused, “Does anyone else have _any_ idea how Dad and Pops met?”

The six teens started squabbling and offering up more ideas, and shooting them down.  From in the hall and around the corner, Madara and Tobirama exchanged amused looks.

“They’ll never guess the truth, will they?” Madara murmured into Tobirama’s ear with a smile.

“Never,” Tobirama whispered back.”

_Twelve Years Ago:_

_Madara glanced around at the crowd, trying not to make direct eye contact with anyone.  He wanted to groan, but didn’t want anyone to look at him.  Normally he hated to get pizza, but it was the day before Thanksgiving, and he couldn’t cook anything because Izuna was busy prepping for Thanksgiving at the apartment, so pizza it was.  Someone in the crowd moved and pushed into someone else, creating a domino effect.  This caused Madara to bump into the man in front of him.  The albino turned and_ glared _._

_“Sorry,” he muttered, mostly just to be polite, “The crowd, you know?”_

_“…right. Fuck this is taking too long,” the man ran a hand over his face._

_“How long have you been waiting?” Madara frowned, maybe the glare had more to do with the situation than the man himself._

_“Almost an hour,” came the dry reply, “And this isn’t even for me.  I hate pizza, but I just got custody of my godson, and his favorite food is Hawaiian Pizza, so,” the man shrugged._

_“I get that.  I normally never get pizza, but my brother kicked me out of the kitchen as he prepped for tomorrow, and we need dinner.  Madara, by the way,” he held out his hand, barely away from his family._

_“Tobirama,” Tobirama took his hand, trapping their linked hands between their bodies.  Madara’s breath caught as Tobirama’s smile lit up his face._

_After that they made small talk until Tobirama finally got his pizza and left, but not before surreptitiously getting the worker to put his number in Madara’s pizza, with a note saying_ call me _, by paying said worker an extra $10._


End file.
